


live, he says, i am coming.

by liminal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminal/pseuds/liminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want everyone- all of us, all the cousins- to do something huge before we leave school. Something so we won't always be called George Weasley's son or Fleur Delacour's daughter. Something our parents never did," he continues and now he has their undivided attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> "Mors aurem vellens, “vivite,” ait, “venio.”  
> (Death twitches my ear. "Live", he says, "I am coming".)  
> \- Virgil

The attic of the Burrow is a museum dedicated to old armchairs missing a spring, little sidetables that no one likes enough to mend and books so old their spines crack when opened. Teddy, shaking Uncle George's red hair and nose away, leads the procession through this jumbled labyrinth, a bottle of cordial grasped in one hand and raised high into the air to protect it from anything that might suddenly move. 

It's mid-August, the hottest day of the year so far, and the attic is stifling. Even in shorts and tank tops, everyone's too hot, and the red trails from running ice lollies are sticky to the touch. Dominique, bringing up the rear as the youngest must, grumbles in French but finally, mercifully, Teddy stops. With sighs of contentment, they all drop down onto chaises and cardboard boxes to relax.

"You could've told us what this is about downstairs, Ted," Freddie mutters through a mouthful of biscuit and Teddy, who has first dibs on the bittersweet cordial, glares at him.

"This is important," he says and he puckers his lips as the lemony tartness hits the back of his mouth. "I don't want the adults hearing and besides, the others are too young. They wouldn't understand."

He pauses, passes the bottle round and Dom starts complaining again. "Il fait chaud. Il fait trop chaud," she groans, stretching out on a sofa and making a face at the sound that comes from her hot skin peeling off the cool leather. At nine, she's only just reached the cut-off point that divides the older cousins from the younger ones, and Vic, eyeing the biscuits Fred is shovelling in by the handful, glares at her whining sister.

"I want to start something," Ted says quickly, before the girls erupt into twisted French, "something new."

His words are chosen carefully and Weasley eyes are fixed on him.

"I don't want to be Remus Lupin's son. Well, I do, obviously," he fixes as they look at him as if he's lost his marbles (he thinks that this all sounded better in his head and hopes that Fred doesn't ask if he's rehearsed this speech), "but I don't want to be known as that for the rest of my life. I don't want to be a Marauders' child forever."

Vic begins to understand what he's getting at and bumps her shoulder against his knee. Freddie's still more interested in the biscuits, Dom's picking at the loose threads in her shorts and only half concealing a yawn.

"I want everyone- all of us, all the cousins- to do something huge before we leave school. Something so we won't always be called George Weasley's son or Fleur Delacour's daughter. Something our parents never did," he continues and now he has their undivided attention. "I want to leave Hogwarts when I'm seventeen and for people to say that Remus was _my dad_. Not the other way round."

He takes a deep breath and smiles. This is their time.

Silence as everyone digests what he's said. Then -

"So how many times did you practise that in front of the mirror, Ted?"

"Shut up, git."

*

It turns out, though, that there isn't much that Remus John Lupin didn't do. When your dad periodically transformed into a werewolf, changing your hair colour or nose-shape at will is cool but not hugely impressive. Even the pig's snout wears thin after a while, though Flitwick still does a double take. There's no point in mapping the school again and although Teddy doubts that his dad got to fourth base as quickly as he has, he's not sure that he wants to be known for his 'adventures' with Alice Ormond.

He also doubts that his dad started noticing a girl he grew up with in the same way that he's started noticing Vic, but that's a complicated situation.

He's feisty, like his mum, and doesn't leave a friend in Friday detention by himself. He turns the Prefect badge over in his fingers in the summer before Fifth Year with a slight sense of trepidation. (Dad was a Prefect, he thinks, but he thanks Percy anyway.)

Two years later and he's playing four-on-four Quidditch in the Burrow's garden and trying not to think about Vic's new boyfriend when the owls arrive. It's not his fault, really, that he drops the Quaffle. His palms are sticky and sweat's pooling at the nape of his neck. James shouts at him but- as usual- he ignores him, all but leaping off his broom and sprinting inside. The letter's heavier than usual (Seventh Year ones often are, Harry says) and he wonders briefly what his dad would say if he were here. 

The badge falls out of the envelope and Teddy's mouth falls open. "But I've had forty-two detentions and I only got an E in Transfiguration last year and I nicked the Cloak from James for a whole term to freak Melissa Rowland and..." He's rushing through the words (didn't practise those ones in front of the mirror) and then he trails off because he's done it. Something his parents never did and now a whole generation will see 'Edward Remus Lupin' in gold lettering on the board in the Records Hall.

"Your dad wasn't Head Boy, you know," Harry says quietly and Teddy grins in Vic's direction before he replies.

"I know."

*

Victoire has issues with her name. French for 'victory', for being born on May 2nd, the unfortunate result of wanting to see what was going on in the world a few weeks before she was supposed to find out. It's poetic, everyone coos, absolutely beautiful. A true tribute to those who fell, someone once said, and they only managed to walk away because Ted held her arm back and wrapped his hand around her closed fist.

(Thumb outside, she thought, don't want it broken. She wasn't always grateful for Uncle Ron's 'lessons', but she was that day.)

**vic·to·ry**  
_(n) An act of defeating an enemy or opponent in a battle, game, or other competition._

But Vic (if Ted's not around and someone calls her 'Tory', the Nurse and a quick healing spell beckon) simply isn't a winner. The Puffs haven't won the House or Quidditch Cups for a while now, and while second place is perfectly respectable, it isn't _first_. Dom (not so helpfully) reminds her that it's not like Maman won the Triwizard Tournament or anything, although she does admit that Dad won everything going at school and quickly backs off before Vic can decide which body part to aim for. Eight failed relationships by the time she's sixteen don't make her much of a winner either.

Vic hasn't beaten anyone at anything but Firewhiskey makes her wonder if, maybe, she can win at something. She doesn't notice the height, and the light breeze lifts her hair, tickling her bare shoulders and making her giggle. She's buzzing, drunk on life and the possibility of victory, and she's happy, for the first time in a long while. Half of her thinks she should do this more often, the other half is coaxing and whispering and needling her to go further, to do something huge.

She steps forward on the ledge, a foot no longer grounded and there's a split second of fearful adrenaline before there are strong arms around her waist.

She screams, he shuts her up, pulls her back, she breathes and sobs because she's lost again.

Whispers, not as caressing as the evening wind, float behind her for the rest of the year and she smiles wryly whenever she sees Ted in the hallway. She has, at least, won at something. She's achieved a notoriety her parents never did but there's no accompanying sense of euphoria.

Victory is empty.

*

What to do when your father was one of the greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever known and your namesake was another? When your namesake, your father, and your mother won the Quidditch Cup? What to do when the first thing another student asks you, before the train has left King's Cross, is if you've got anything planned for the Welcome Feast?

It's a riddle that takes Fred a while to solve. Actually, it takes him 6 years to solve. Six years (though Louis refuses to believe it) of deep thinking, extensive planning and hard work. Six years of analysing situations, every possible outcome, all the reactions and consequences. Six years of working out how the hell he's going to do this and who the hell he's going to do it with.

Because the idea came to him quickly enough. When your parents have done everything (if it's hard for him, he pities the Potter-Weasley-Grangers. Whatever they do will have to be Azkaban-worthy to fulfill their end of the bargain), you've got to build on what they did. They laid the foundations, he's got to build the house.

Or the Quidditch pitch, however you choose to look at it.

Quidditch Cup final, May, Seventh Year and Lysander is running through the teams in his own unique way. Freddie, high up in the stands, has a hand in his pocket, passing the betting slip between his fingers. Time flows like treacle as the teams fly out, the rules are clarified, the whistle is blown and the game starts. The Hufflepuff Chaser tears up the length of the pitch, takes aim, shoots, scores. The Keeper goes entirely the wrong way but it's the first shot of the match, nerves are bound to play a part.

The ink starts smearing on the betting slip and Fred's thumb darkens.

It's a Hufflepuff runaway. Everyone wants to know what the Ravenclaw Chasers are doing (or aren't, to be technical) and their Captain calls a time-out. Play resumes, the Keeper misses again and the betting slip is almost unreadable.

When the Snitch is caught and the pitch is flooded by yellow jerseys, Freddie's calm exterior masks a deep sense of satisfaction. He doesn't meet Jack's eye or Nora's or Cy's and instead goes up to collect his winnings.

Augustus Nott isn't pleased, wants to know if he had anything to do with that mess. Fred smiles, palm out.

"Us Weasleys are good at predicting Quidditch scores," he says blithely and knows that Uncle Fred, his namesake, would probably be proud. Maybe. Hopefully. That was the point of the exercise, after all.

It takes a while for rumours to spread but Fred, solely focused on his NEWTs, really, truly, honestly knows nothing. George isn't sure what to feel but he knows his son has pulled off something bigger than anything he ever did.

*

It doesn't take long for Dom to do her bit. Intentional or not, she's secure in the knowledge that she did it the quickest.

Maybe it's her Veela blood, maybe it's being part of a family that breeds like rabbits and lives in each other's pockets, but she's got no problem with having the whole school look at her. She's beginning to be aware of the fact that she _is_ something to look at; more angular than Vic and a little rougher around the edges, but her genetic cocktail has done her more than a few favours.

There are five tables expecting this latest Weasley to follow the trend, or at least not to rock the boat too much. There are five tables that go so silent you could hear a pin drop when the hat shouts, "Slytherin!". There's one table where a surprised group starts clapping first and claps the loudest when Dom wanders over to the dumbstruck table on her far right. There's one table which now has even more reason to fear playing Slytherin at Quidditch. Seated at that table, there are a few peopel who can't believe she's done something so big so quickly.


	2. Two

The Sorting Hat claims his boldness, his irreverence, his cocky charm for Gryffindor, and James hasn’t yet learned to be disappointed. Life comes easily for the eldest son of the Chosen One, named for his forefathers and war heroes, and the roar of the red and gold is only to be expected. Those older staff members on the High Table who remember the halcyon days before the murder and mayhem of recent times exchange a glance as they applaud: once again, there is a James Potter at the Gryffindor table and on top of all his cousins who have made their own marks on the school, Merlin knows what they’re in for during the next seven years. 

In time, they’ll come to see that maybe Ravenclaw would have been a better fit. James doesn’t have his brother’s obvious intelligence, but they share a cerebral disposition, a way of looking at the world not as it is presented to them, but as it might be. Albus excels at Astronomy and Transfiguration, and James at Charms and Divination, and together they are a lethal pairing of heads in the clouds, feet on the ground; imaginative, creative and so eager to change the status quo that it’s laughed off as a Potter phenomenon.

Despite all vaguely insulting popular opinions suggesting otherwise, James is nothing if not calculating. He watches Fred fix the Quidditch final and plays close attention to the rumours that swirl around him, he watches Al take a seat with the Ravenclaws and Lily join Dominique and feels the weight of expectation pushing down on him. On them. They don’t have many years of all being at school together and the last conversation he had with Teddy before he left for Hogwarts for the first time still plays fresh in his mind. _Do something_ , he’d said, _do something big enough to leave on your own terms. Leave as James and not as Harry’s son because, as much as I hate to say it, you lot’ve got bigger boots than the rest of us to fill._

It’d be easy to sneak off to Hogsmede in his first year, to coax a Boggart into a coat of armour and watch from the sidelines, to try a million different ways to sneak his name into the Goblet of Fire when the competition restarts in his fifth year. Easy but unimpressive because, as Freddie once said, whatever the Potter kids did to fulfil their side of the bargain would have to land them in Azkaban. 

When you’re named for ghosts and troublemakers and modern heroes, maybe the only impressive thing is the unimpressive. 

It takes James some time to formulate his plan, a couple of years of eagle-eying his family and classmates try to make their mark. Lily gets detention in her first week, which is unusual but not unheard of, and Al is scouted for the Tutshill Tornados Youth Academy in his fourth year, but that seems to go with the territory. _The Potter kids? Yeah, they never have to work for anything. Got the whole wizarding world eating out of the palm of their hand, but they’re squat all without that surname. At least the other Weasleys put on a show for us._

By the start of his seventh year, James has had twenty-three detentions, two Howlers opened in the grounds before his owl could reach the Great Hall and he’s captained a resurgent Gryffindor Quidditch team. Al is fast-tracked for the Department of Mysteries, but that’s kept hush-hush, and Lil just gets by, drinking a little more than she should at her age, but James is no one to judge. They’re largely uneventful, refraining from most acts of outlandish behaviour, relatively boring for the children of the Chosen One. 

But it’s in their mutually agreed quietness, their normalcy that they’re subversive, and those aged teachers who anticipated the worst when James arrived talk about the Potter children long after Lily graduates. It’s in their blandness that they find their Hogwarts immortality.

*

 _Haven’t you heard_ , the rumours ask, _Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy- I mean, Merlin knows what her dad’s gonna say- Or his, everyone knows they hate each other, just imagine that first meeting!_

 _Don’t you know?_ The rumours cry, _her cousins shoved him down two flights of stairs, those ones at the top of the Astronomy Tower. He spent three days in the Hospital Wing- Don’t be stupid, that’s not what happened. She caught him with Beth Macmillan in the broom cupboard by Flitwick’s office- Yeah, but what was she doing looking in a broom cupboard? You’ve got to go looking for a cupboard - I heard she was there with that exchange student, Nate Williamson, part of giving him a comprehensive understanding of a Hogwarts education, if you get my drift…_

 _Merlin, get your facts straight_ , the rumours say, _they’re constantly going at each other. She’s got a million and one hickeys, his back’s covered in nail tracks. Forbidden love, I guess._

Rose Weasley saunters through the hallways and rides on the back of whispers that’ll never understand, never get close to the truth. She’s made these corridors her own and her reputation- good and bad, academic and extracurricular, precedes her. Her mother hid in a bathroom when backhanded comments swirled around her, but there’s nothing like scandal to make Rose feel alive. Nate deserved nothing but the best introduction to Hogwarts life, Scorpius decided, and it didn’t take too long for Rose to be persuaded.

Rumours and whispers and half-truths are all part of the game that her parents detested, but Rose plays it better than anyone.


End file.
